


Lukewarm Hot Chocolate

by starforged



Series: Breaking and Entering [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, girls are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: Trini just really doesn't want think about it.





	Lukewarm Hot Chocolate

“Stalking isn’t cool.”  


Trini comes up next to Kim in the line, leaning her hip against the counter. It definitely crosses her mind before she even does this that she’s way out of her element. It also crosses her mind the second that she speaks that Kimberly Hart is definitely not stalking her, because Trini is the one who approaches first. 

The barista behind the counter raises both eyebrows.

Kim only raises one eyebrow, but also the corner of her mouth. The way she tosses her head makes Trini think that sometimes she must forget that she chopped all of her hair off in one massive protest.  It still waves in the air for a second, as if it hasn’t quite lost the identity of attitude it used to possess. 

Trini also thinks that she gets a little too bullshit poetic for her own good. 

“You got me,” Kim says as she hands over the cash for her order. “I tracked your phone and decided to accidentally meet up with you.”  


Trini’s nose scrunches up as she tosses Kim a glare. “Billy could do that.”

Kim steps to the side. Trini follows. There’s a table nearby with her homework still stacked on it and a hot chocolate that’s just going to be chocolate in a minute.

“Trust me, I’m not about to ask Billy how to stalk you.” Her lips purse. “I’m not stalking you.”  


“I just figured that you wanted to expand on your criminal career here.”  


It’s meant to be a joke, but she watches as Kimberly pales a bit, her mouth pinched, eyes downcast. She had thought it was obvious she didn’t care about the whole breaking and entering escapade, but the way Kim looks is so overtly guilty. It makes her feel bad. Her stomach churns uncomfortably, and she doesn’t realize she’s doing it until her hand is on Kim’s arm.

“Hey. It’s a joke. Lighten up.”  


The smile is completely false when it flashes in Trini’s face. “Right. The whole coming over in the middle of the night thing.”

“Yeah, that.”  


They both fall silent, and this is the part where Trini would shove her hands into her pockets and make an exit. Except, she isn’t sure that part of her exists with these people anymore. She hasn’t decided if that sucks yet or not. 

Then again, once you share your bed with someone, is walking away an option?

Her hand is still on Kim’s arm when the barista comes up to them with a roll of her eyes. “Your order.” A muffin. A tall drink. 

Trini drops her hold, arm stiff by her side.

Kim offers up another smile, this time apologetic. “Thanks.” She glances back at Trini. “So, should I sit at a table nearby and pretend to not watch you, or are you going to invite me to your table?”

“I don’t know.” There is something still off here, something that makes her uncomfortable. But she manages a smirk and a tilt of her chin to give her a more cocky air. “The idea of Kimberly Hart pining for my attention is nice.”  


Kim scoffs. “I don’t do pining.”

“If you’re going to get what you want, then why bother asking?” Trini leads her back to the table in the corner.   


“I like having the offer.”  


Trini busies herself with sipping her lukewarm chocolate, because if she stares to hard at her friend, she’s going to say something incredibly stupid. 


End file.
